Una cita con¿Kurama?
by Emperor92
Summary: Naruto y Hinata disfrutan de su relación. Pero un día Hinata empieza a pensar en la felicidad de Kurama y se propone a darle el amor que nadie nunca le dio. ¿Sera posible? y ¿Como reaccionara Kurama ante su primera cita?


**Una cita con… ¿Kurama?**

Viernes en la noche. El aire fresco cobijaba a todos los que se encontraban paseando por el parque. Algunos niños se encontraban con sus padres, había algunas parejas de jóvenes y mayores. De entre ellas, se encontraba la pareja del rubio oji-azul y la chica de peli-negro con ojos aperlados. Disfrutaban de una romántica cita, mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa. Entre esos temas, salió un breve recuerdo sobre la guerra que había acontecido hace apenas 3 años.

¿Fue difícil el entrenamiento que hiciste Naruto-kun? – pregunto la chica un poco curiosa

La verdad no tanto, en especial porque al final lo logre con mi propio esfuerzo – respondió el rubio un poco arrogante

¡JA! NO OLVIDES QUE FUE KUSHINA LA QUE TE AYUDO A DOMINAR MI PODER. SIN ELLA, NO LO HUBIERAS LOGRADO – respondió Kurama que estaba burlándose al oír la conversación.

Eso lo se Kurama, además nadie te pregunto a ti – dijo Naruto para sí mismo, mientras Hinata lo veía un poco confundida

¿Él puede oírnos?, si es así, dile que me disculpe por el comentario – se apresuró la pobre chica a responder

No te preocupes, a él siempre le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – dijo Naruto en tono de burla

COMO SI ME IMPORTARA LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR NIÑO ARROGANTE – respondió el zorro mientras volvía a dormir

Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿Cómo es vivir con otra mente o ser dentro de ti? – pregunto la chica ya más tranquila

No sé cómo explicarlo. El solo se encuentra dentro de mí. Y cuando él lo desea o yo lo deseo, nos comunicamos. Durante una batalla, la conexión se hace más fuerte. – dijo Naruto un poco serio

Debe ser muy triste vivir solo o apartado del mundo – pensó Hinata un poco seria.

Mientras la noche pasaba, Naruto le conto a su novia un poco de la historia que sabía de su compañero de cuerpo. Hinata no podía creer lo dura que había sido la vida de Kurama, en especial porque era un poco igual a la de Naruto. Después de un rato, el chico acompaño a su novia hasta su casa. Se despidieron con un tierno pero apasionado beso. Mientras el rubio caminaba a su departamento pudo escuchar la voz del zorro diciendo: _TU NOVIA ES MUY ESPECIAL._ Naruto solo pudo asentir la cabeza con una sonrisa. Pero por otro lado, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre de Kurama. Era parte de su novio y pensó que tal vez el también necesitaba el cariño de alguien más.

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde, Naruto caminaba un poco despreocupado pensando en el plan para ese día. Quería disfrutar sus días libres antes de que le asignaran otra misión. En eso vio venir a su novia y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. En eso ella se acercó a él para decirle algo en el oído: " _Necesito decirte algo, pero sin que Kurama-san nos escuche. ¿Crees que se pueda?"_ Naruto lo pensó un momento y después asintió con la cabeza. Creo un clon de sombra y lo mando lejos para que la mente de Kurama se quedara con el clon y no escuchara la conversación. Buscaron un lugar para hablar más tranquilamente, mientras el clon se paseaba por la aldea saltando de techo en techo

Naruto-kun ¿Kurama-san puede usar tu cuerpo sin problemas? – empezó a preguntar la chica

Bueno, sí. Pero solo si el quiere – respondió el rubio un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta de su novia

¿Y no hay ningún problema si el controla tu cuerpo? – hizo otra pregunta la chica

No, porque ambos compartimos la mente, solo que el habla y actúa – dijo el ojiazul aún más confundido

De acuerdo. Entonces necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Me permites tener una cita con Kurama-san? – pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa y determinada al mismo tiempo

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo harías? – pregunto Naruto un poco asustado

Después de lo que me contaste, me di cuenta que Kurama-san no ha convivido con alguien de manera personal. Y ahora que está contigo y los dos salimos, siento que él también es parte de esta relación. Asi que también quiero que él sea feliz.

Naruto reflexiono sobre las palabras de su novia. Tenía razón. Kurama nunca había convivido con gente de verdad a nivel personal. Asi que ahora que estaba en una relación con Hinata y él estaba presente, en cierto modo él también debía compartir ese sentimiento de amor. Asi que el chico miro a su novia y le dijo que estaba bien su plan. Pero solo una cita, dijo el pobre chico un poco celoso a lo que su novia solo soltó una pequeña risa.

Después de eso, el clon volvió con Naruto y desapareció. La pareja camino planeando el día que tendría el Nueve colas al lado de Hinata y lo que podían hacer. Al terminar el día se despidieron como siempre lo hacían y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares a prepararse para el día de mañana.

Amaneció. Naruto se levantó temprano, tomo una ducha, se arregló y desayuno algo ligero. Kurama noto todo el teatrito y pregunto cuál era la situación. El jinchuriki solo dijo, que se trataba de una sorpresa. Al salir del departamento, salió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad. En eso vio a Hinata y esta empezó a acercarse. Era el momento de empezar la cita.

Bien, ya es hora. Kurama despierta – empezó a hablar el rubio

MAS TE VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE – refunfuño el viejo zorro

Necesito que tomes control de mi cuerpo. Pero rápido – empezó a decir el joven ninja

¿PARA QUE?... ESTA BIEN – respondió el zorro mientras cambiaba de lugar con su compañero. En eso, los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos con un iris bestial. Su cabello se erizo un poco y los rasgos de su cara se hicieron un poco más animales – LISTO, ¿AHORA QUE?

Disfruta tu cita con mi novia, y más te vale que la respetes – dijo Naruto en tono entre burlón y serio

¿QUEEEE? YO NO DEBERIA SALIR CON ELLA. ESTO NO ES UNA BATALLA O ENTRENAMIENTO … - Kurama empezó a reclamar un poco nervioso pero fue interrumpido por la chica

Buenos días, Kurama-san. Es un gusto poder conocerlo – saludo Hinata con una sonrisa

…BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA HYUGA – saludo Kurama un poco nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo – ¿DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO?

Naruto-kun me conto un poco de su vida y yo quería pasar un tiempo con usted por lo que hizo en la guerra anterior por nosotros. Espero no molestarlo – dijo la chica ojiperla – y puede llamarme Hinata-chan, si usted quiere

…GRACIAS, PERO NO ES NECESARIO – empezó a decir el zorro desviando la mirada de la chica

Insisto. Solo será por el día de hoy. ¿por favor? – dijo la chica con una cara de súplica muy tierna

MMMM… ESTA BIEN… HINATA-CHAN – respondió Kurama un poco apenado y tratando un esfuerzo por no perder el control – ESTA ME LA PAGARAS NIÑO – se dijo para adentro, mientras Naruto se reía a carcajadas dentro de su propia mente.

Hinata tomo del brazo a Kurama y empezó a caminar mientras el pobre zorro la seguía un poco nervioso. La chica empezó a mostrarle varios lugares que ella y su novio conocía muy bien, como la academia ninja donde estudiaron los dos, pasaron por el distrito comercial donde vieron algunas tiendas. Se detuvieron en una librería. Mientras Hinata buscaba algunos libros, Kurama trataba con esfuerzo de sujetar un libro, pero como él nunca había usado bien un cuerpo humano, le costaba trabajo encontrar la posición correcta para leerlo. La chica soltó una leve risa mientras le enseñaba como sujetarlo y le ayudaba a buscar alguno de su interés.

Después de eso, entraron a una tienda de dulces. Kurama empezó a babear al olfatear todos los distintos aromas dulces que se desprendían de la tienda. Hinata compro varios dulces distintos para compartir con Kurama. Al salir de ahí, siguieron caminando, pero Kurama se detuvo al ver una tienda donde vendían _dangos_ y la chica le compro unos para comer. Después de eso, se sentaron en una banca de piedra bajo un árbol para comer.

¿Alguna vez comiste dulces? – pregunto la chica un poco curiosa

NO, SOLO COMIA ANIMALES PEQUEÑOS QUE ME TOPABA EN EL CAMINO – respondió el zorro mientras comía un _dango_

… oh, ya entiendo – respondió la chica un poco nerviosa - ¿y dentro de Naruto no te da hambre?

TODO LO QUE EL COME, ES COMO SI YO TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTARA. AUNQUE ESE NIÑO TIENE UNA OBSESION MUY GRANDE POR EL RAMEN. ES EL COLMO

Oye, es una comida muy deliciosa – grito Naruto desde dentro de su mente al oír que insultaban su comida favorita, mientras el zorro mostraba una cara de burla

A Naruto-kun y a mí nos gusta mucho. Te llevare después a probar un plato de ramen. – dijo la chica mientras probaba los dulces que compro

COMO TU QUIERAS HINATA-CHAN – respondió Kurama casi haciendo un esfuerzo

Kurama-san, ¿no extraña a sus hermanos bijus? – siguió con las preguntas la chica oji-perla

NO…. BUENO, TAL VEZ UN POCO. DESPUES DE TODO, SOMOS COMO FAMILIA. PERO CADA QUIEN VE POR SI MISMO – respondió un poco pensativo mientras seguía comiendo

Después de eso, se dirigieron al parque. Hinata se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y le ofreció a Kurama acostarse sobre sus piernas. El zorro se sonrojo por la petición, pero al no poder rechazar la invitación lo hizo. Al momento de apoyar su cabeza sobre la chica, sintió una paz que nunca pudo conseguir con nadie, a excepción del Sabio de los seis caminos. Después observo los ojos aperlados de la chica y pudo sentir como su corazón latina con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se saldría de su cuerpo. Hinata miro a Kurama y noto como una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla y poso su mano sobre su rostro. Este reacciono muy apenado y giro la cabeza para que ella no lo viera en esa situación y cerró los ojos como si tratara de dormirse por la fuerza. La dulce chica solo le regalo una sonrisa y se dispusieron a descansar un rato mientras el aire de la tarde los abrigaba.

Empezó la puesta de sol y la pareja decidió dirigirse al último destino de la cita: el restaurante de Ichiraku. Hinata pidió dos tazones de ramen del tamaño más grande posible. Kurama tuvo problemas al principio para tomar los palillos pero Hinata le mostro como y pudo por fin comer de su plato. Al terminar, quedo maravillado por la comida y comprendió porque al rubio le encantaba el ramen. Y sin dudarlo pidió más, a lo que la chica solo sonrió feliz.

Llego la noche. Kurama acompaño a Hinata a su casa. Al llegar a la puerta, ella lo tomo de las manos y le dio las gracias por aceptar la cita.

HINATA-CHAN, YO DEBERIA DARTE LAS GRACIAS POR ABRIR TU CORAZON HACIA MI. NADIE NUNCA EXPRESO SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA MI COMO TU LO HICISTE. ME DOY CUENTA DE LAS PALABRAS DEL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS. EN ESTE MUNDO SI HAY GENTE DE BUEN CORAZON, COMO TU Y NARUTO – respondió Kurama muy apenado.

Solo debes darle una oportunidad más a la gente. Estoy segura que pronto harás más amigos. Y yo seré una de ellos – dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

NO TE PONGAS MUY ROMANTICA CONMIGO NIÑA…. RECUERDA QUE EL CHICO ES TU NOVIO… YA ME VOY – dijo el zorro muy sorprendido por el beso mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a su espacio mental y devolverle el control a Naruto

Hinata, gracias por lo que hiciste por Kurama. Nos veremos mañana – contesto el rubio mientras tomaba control de su cuerpo y abrazo a su chica

Descuida amor. Todo sea por ti y por Kurama-kun- dijo la chica mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su novio

Se despidieron con un beso apasionado y la chica entro a su casa muy feliz por lo ocurrido en todo el día. Mientras, Naruto empezó a caminar a su casa. Pregunto a su compañero si había disfrutado del día a lo que este solo refunfuño con su característico carácter.

EN VERDAD TIENES A UNA CHICA MUY ESPECIAL A TU LADO. PERO SI VUELVES A INVOLUCRARME EN ALGO PARECIDO OTRA VEZ, CREEME QUE LO LAMENTARAS….. Y, GRACIAS – respondió el zorro mientras se echaba a dormir con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la hermosa mirada de la chica de ojos perlados.

El rubio sonrió pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado su compañero y se puso en marcha para poder descansar para mañana disfrutar un día más de su vida.

 **FIN**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Amigos, gracias por los comentarios que dejan en mis historias y los invito de nuevo a que dejen con total libertad su opinión o critica de esta historia, que desde hace tiempo quería terminar. También me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión para futuras historias y si quieren que escriba sobre algún otro personaje o pareja. En fin, gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en otra historia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor 92**

 **P.D. si desean que hablemos como buenos amigos, pásenme su face para ponernos en contacto y hacernos buenos amigos o compañeros de escritura. Que tengan un buen día**


End file.
